User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse. Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Archive One Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing four 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. Oh, and I love shipping characters. Reynie and Rheine Let's do Flourish and Blotts. Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 00:37, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Can you post first? (Ugh I sound so whiney) Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 00:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hi! I was wondering if we could do a Kathrine and Mathia rp? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 03:56, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I'll post at hyde park. Stay safe! Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 04:02, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Mitchell-Anderson RP? Zephy and either Jenelle or Angelica Mitchell-Anderson? If not, I guess we could roleplay someone else. :Zeph's room, maybe? I'm also going to warn you, Angelica doesn't play nice so...Me first or you? ::And done, basically... :::What kind of question is that? :) I'm always up for one. Who/Where? ::::Uhm...Amber Holland or Natalia Mendoza? I know that's only two, but I guess those two are the only ones? I don't really know. >.< :::::Ooooo! Sabina and Keeva, maybe? I forgot all about Sabina to be honest and know I feel terrible. :s Maybe at the campground? ::::::I can go :) Math is so confusing tbh. You wrote 1924 on Arella's histoire, so technically Liza's 2 or almost 2 years old. I did a quick (aka a few tabs open with results) research on emotions of a 2 year old and they typically can't control their emotions. Add the factor of Liza being more intelligent than average and was able to understand that her baby sister was leaving, it results in a pretty upset Liza. P.S In what year was Arella when Liza graduated? That'd be just about right! (sorryforthelatereplyiwassketching) Yikes P.S. I really need a new sig lel. Re: A while? We have one going on... that reminds me, gotta post. xD Anyways, yeah, sure. Let me know when and where. :The Harriers' tent, maybe? I'll leave when up to you. :D Katherine and Twyla Hey :) So, I didn't know if you actually wanted to do the follow-up RP at Twyla's house or not...so I thought I'd ask xD I don't mind either way, but I don't actually know what the results of their little experiment would be xD ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) IM DYING OHMYGOD! I was reading the Rheine/Schmidt RP and I just want to clear up that I didn't tell Jaye to do that, that was all her. I'm laughing way to much right now and my parents think I'm going crazy. XD This is too perfect. What's happening?! I feel like I'm rambling on about absolutely nothing (because I am), but I just need to express my joy that this happened.. Rhoyce Maybe we could roleplay them today or tomorrow..? Especially since I've decided that Boyce has no idea what they told her because they refuse to tell him. "Just like his older brother." (<--- Literally died at that) I forgot I honestly forgot if you said a location or not, but the main page seems like a good idea. As for the feels...oh goodness. :Could you please? Answers So, a couple things. First off an admin GMed that, so she has good reason, even if it doesn't quite make sense. If you really wanted an answer why she did it, I would PM her on chat since I'm not a mind reader. " It just alerts the Minestry of Magic to every spell used by or around a witch/wizard younger than 17." The trace is placed on all underage wizards and witches, and the movies and books actually show a number on contradictory things (Harry reading textbooks over the summer by wandlight for example), so for our purposes on the wiki we've determined that when someone with the trace uses magic it sends the Ministry a signal where it was used, and they respond accordingly. OOC I know that the user who posted that hasn't read any of the Harry Potter books, so I assume the warning was also posted so the USER would learn magic outside Hogwarts isn't allowed. As for familiars, yes they're exotic and you can't just get one by creating a character with one. You have to actually RP out getting them with an admin GM, or the like, so unfortunately you can't just create one for a character. However, if you're willing to get the proper permissions and put in the work to find/obtain a familiar and RP everything out, one of the admins would probably be willing to work with you. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 00:41, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Ships I know two in progress ships. They are Brancilia and Rosiah. Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Reynie,Rowena,Mathia,Brianna, and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 19:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Also Ships Shameless self advertising. xD Androlly “Shall we have some lemon cakes?” 00:44, July 12, 2015 (UTC) RP? Want to rp? CELEBRATIONS CUTENESS! CUTENESS ALL AROUND! Okay, oh my god...I was reading that Rhoyce fanfic you wrote and I was squealing like an absolute idiot and my brother was like "none of that is cute. no one cares about your dumb ships." BUT I COULDN'T STOP. It was so beautiful and I'm crying right now and holy crap...I'm going to shut up now because I probably seem crazy. YASSYASS Uh So uh rp? Re: You can choose my chars are on my user page tab 4 why don't you come onto chat? REPLIES Re: Well then an rp with Joan wouldn't go anywhere so how about Katherine? and you won't even join to talk to your uncle? Re: That's up to you Re: Leaky Cauldron? Maybe have them go somewhere else if I can find a good place. Teamwork Splitting up worked out well for Sabina and Aerica (Ballycastle v. America!) XD You also suggested we RP. There are three off the top of my head. If there was some combo you had more interest in let me know. :Boone and Katherine Gladrags Wizardwear? :Honey and Joan Hogsmeade Grounds? :Aerich and Sabina Bats Camp? Effie.stroud (talk) 21:31, July 14, 2015 (UTC) We need to talk. ASAP. RP? I was wondering if you'd like to do a Reynie and Rheine rp? MerisaMist 04:29, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hmm. Maybe at Padrino's Pizza Place? MerisaMist 05:09, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Can you? MerisaMist 05:18, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Two minutes, dude. TWO. xD Posts ought to be slow if I'm planning their dAUGHTER. o.o xD Just because... Should we make an adopted/biological Rhoyce kid? Probably the former, I don't know... Re: Adopted kid, then. I noticed you were making Rheine's adopted son..Do you want to stick with that or have them adopt another one? Quidditch The Bats //'need'// Sabine urgently. Smack some Welsh out of the sky, for Merlin's sake. *headdesk* Heads Up Rosiah had their first kiss. I can link you if you want MerisaMist 02:55, July 21, 2015 (UTC) It's fine! Sadly though, they aren't dating (yet. I want them to SO bad! Though, they might start sometime during their sixth year...) Any who, do you want me to link you to that rp? MerisaMist 03:03, July 21, 2015 (UTC) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch_World_Cup/Team_Merchandise/Archive_7#Rosiah part one http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Quidditch_World_Cup/Team_Merchandise/Archive_8 part two MerisaMist 03:10, July 21, 2015 (UTC) No problem :D MerisaMist 03:20, July 21, 2015 (UTC) PS I love your title for that rp! It's amazing! (talking about the Rosiah one... :P) MerisaMist 03:22, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Yas Rhoyce at The Trolley? :Yup, I got it. :) RP? Would you like to do a Rheine and Reynie on the Hogwarts Train? MerisaMist 03:09, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking he would leave. He doesn't exactly like being there right now... Do you have an idea as to where? I was thinking maybe the trolley because of Reynie's sweet tooth... MerisaMist 03:16, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I'll go first. MerisaMist 03:21, July 23, 2015 (UTC) ... Is they the aurors? Also Kate's model plays this psycho beotch ****er child XD 00:09, July 24, 2015 (UTC) : WTF is a VALKYRIE-DARQUESSE COMPLEX? : Jayjay00:28, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::: Umm yes...but if an unforgiveable is used the aurors are autatically summoned. ~Jayjay Nope. Just don't forget to let an auror person know a curse has been used 01:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks and Curiousities Thanks for the roleplay! It was really fun. Okay so. Reynie at Hogwarts is definitely is going to be interesting. How is he going to get the Wolfsbane potion? Anyways, thanks again for the roleplay. MerisaMist 03:43, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Okie! I just wanted to make sure... And yes I do remember that I just didn't stalk the actual Prince and Rheine office rp.... I really should have though. I shall ask Bond! *jumps out a window*<--- I do not recomend that... :P MerisaMist 03:51, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Another question: Would you be up for another rp? I was thinking between Zeph and my Vivian? MerisaMist 04:17, July 24, 2015 (UTC) We could have it at Vivian's Room. We could say this is the day before they got on the train? MerisaMist 04:21, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I'll post first MerisaMist 04:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) No! It's okay! Don't hit yourself over the head. It wasn't your fault at all, please don't feel bad. I was just feeling stressed and conscious/paranoid about it and jumped to conclusions. Trust me, I kinda do that a lot, it's totally my fault. It's so sweet that you felt the need to apologize though, don't worry about it *squeezes tightly with hugs* xx ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:47, July 24, 2015 (UTC) YEEEEEEEESSSSSS Reynie's Title I had an idea for Reynie's title. I was think it would be the Fallen Prince? What do you think? MerisaMist 23:20, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay! MerisaMist 23:28, July 26, 2015 (UTC) No.. Why would I be mad at you? D: If it's because of chat or something, PM hasn't been working very well lately... :Yeah, you're all good *hugs* :) caps incoming Kate and Nora Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas 03:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Ummm Nora's office? Or maybe the candy d hop or something? : ~Jayjay03:34, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Rheine & Hazelle Wanna RP them sometime? I'm leaving in a while but I really want to RP Hazelle. (Warning: She's gonna be a royal b*tch.) LittleRedCrazyHood 03:41, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Okiedokie P.S. Which rp should we start with first? *huggles* I was wondering if you would like to roleplay Amber and Kate on here as well? Or maybe Kate and Rosa (go TWD models)? ALSO, I wanted to let you know that if Kate isn't an active member of Nobis this year, then she will get cut as well as quite a few others at the end of this IC school year. I really want her to keep her spot (because I adore her), but it's all up to you. :Amber/Kate at Black Lake? :Rosa/Kate at The Owlery? : ::You first for Amber/Kate and me first for Rosa/Kate? Let's cause some trouble, ye? A Nobis RP has been started.. don't think this will end well, but the sooner we have the first impressions over with, the better. :D The Inferno Screenshots Could you send them to Ck, please? Death threats are grounds for an indefinite ban. 17:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) RP? Hey, I was looking at the Katherine Deonte-Marxa page and i noticed that she doesn't like Jonathan very much. So, I was wondering if you would like to RP them just to get her to know him a little bit better. Trust me, he's very much a gentleman. So, if you want to, we can have Blythe, their senior in Gryffindor house and Jonathan's older cousin, run damage control to make sure nothing gets out of hand. Just send me an owl if you want to. 18:15, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Re So sorry for the late response! Where at? MerisaMist 17:59, July 31, 2015 (UTC) For Rheine This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:43, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Okie Sure thing. Do you want to post first? Also, I love your new signature. It's Leo Valdez! MerisaMist 14:15, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Will do! #Caleo is awesome. It's just awesome. MerisaMist 16:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Vampire Interview Calling all Ballycastle Bats players! The Ballycastle Bats are being interviewed and are to take part in a photoshoot for a large article in Witch Weekly! Please may your Batter report to The Leaky Cauldron for the interview. 16:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Kilauea and Art Yes, yes you can xD *hands u the foodstuffs* Reasons? Okay. So. I stalked your shipping page and came across the Brancilia first meeting... I can explain! *cue lame excuse* Brandon was affected by the way Cecilia acted and felt what he should have felt towards Tess, a need to protect her. Which later evolved into a crush yadda yadda yadda. So that's my lame excuse... You may bring the pitchforks and torches. :P MerisaMist 05:06, August 7, 2015 (UTC) No! It's totally fine! I just felt like I needed to explain it (I probably was telling myself that I needed to explain it to you when really I probably was just explaining it to myself. Gosh brain :P). Anywho, now that I think about something completely else, would you like to do a Mathia and Katherine rp? (Randomness!) MerisaMist 05:13, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Maybe at the Clock Tower? I could post first unless if you want to? MerisaMist 05:22, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Okie! MerisaMist 05:26, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Knightley Parents Models Elodie Gryffindor! 19:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC) SFAS RP? I'm up for doing them all. Do you have places in mind ? Merisa 04:30, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Those sound great! Maybe the owlery for Mathia and Elodie, and the third floor corridor for Demitrius and Elodie? Do you want to post first or should I? Merisa 04:37, August 10, 2015 (UTC)